Accelerando Rabbit
SL name: vapepup resident Character name: Accelerando Rabbit (a.k.a Accel) Character description: This small, rabbit like reploid is designed after the White Rabbit from the children’s book, Alice in Wonderland. She has a white chasis that is adorned by a dress-shaped armor and long lapine-like ears to help her brake. On the bottom of each foot, she has a set of wheels that is accompanied by nitro engines. Link for her appearance: http://i.imgur.com/auR3nDI.png Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v05pzlAzSk PSU: Tick Tock. A small, round clock with propellers on the top of it's body. He is a friend of Acclerando Rabbit and acts as her stop watch. It records her best times during her time trials and emits a hologram version of her to race along with. It manages to keep up with Accel somehow but for the most part it stays in her pocket and conserves it’s battery. Weapon(s): Accel, being a racer, has some deep pockets filled with crazy weapons designed to stun and distract her opponents. Expect her to call out each attack like some anime character. Read Em And Weep!: Playing Cards designed to act like shurikens. They are thrown by 4s and are sharp enough to cut a small log individually. Easter Eggs!: Small, egg-shaped bombs that scatter behind her as she speeds off. They detonate after contact or a 5 second counter. The blast is meant to push opponents back and disorientate them. For The Queen! : Accel’s trusty trumpet, SweetHeart, is both an instrument and a weapon. During races, she uses this trumpet’s energy to send out sonic wave attacks in the form of a crest. They are like ring cutters in function. Tech Blow Your Own Trumpet!: This is Accel’s special move. With a mass amount of energy, she blows on her trumpet and sends out a loud enough horn that disorientates opponents. The frequency can sometimes cause sensitive bombs to detonate. Time’s Up!: This is a team attack with her PSU, Tick Tock. Activating this attack allows Tick Tock to enlarge and act like a wrecking ball for Accel, smashing into any nearby racers within arms distance of her. Abilities: She was designed for speed, so expect her to be breaking speed limits on the highway. She is also skilled at maneuvering her body, allowing her to perform complex moves with great agility and reflexes. The wheels on the bottom of her feet allow her to bounce twice her height, even further with more memento. Being a racer, she also must be careful not to crash and other fast-moving objects, so she has heightened awareness to her surroundings. Her ears allow her to pick up faint sounds that might be able to help her detect incoming attacks. Faction: Gain Biography: Accelerando Rabbit, or Accel for short, was designed to partake in the hit show, Battle & Chase. The producers felt the need to reach out for to their younger crowd so they designed a racer with a whimsical appearance based off children’s book. With her hyper active personality and her whacky attacks, Accel is determined to win and not let her fans down. Alongside with her PSU, Tick Tock, she left to travel on “wheels” for her next race in Abel City, taking a pit stop in Reset City.